In The Bathroom
by freak-maknae
Summary: Hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih dibilik kamar mandi sekolah. KaiHun-genderswitch


kai x sehun

girl!sehun

R: M

genderswitch

happy reading~

* * *

IN

"Mhhh.."

Suara desahan dari bilik kamar mandi yang ada disekolah begitu terdengar jelas mengingat hari sudah sore hampir menjelang malam.

Jongin kini melepas tautannya dan diganti dengan tangannya yang menggerayangi tubuh Sehun yang ada dipangkuannya.

Mulutnya juga ikut bekerja untuk menghiasi leher kekasihnya.

"Shhh.. akh..jong..inhhh"Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah atas perlakuan sang kekasihnya kepada tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya.

Kancing seragam Sehun kini sudah terlepas semua,bra yang tersingkap keatas.

Tangan kiri Jongin sibuk mengelus daerah kewanitaan Sehun dan berusaha membuka penutupnya.

"Kenapa ini makin hari makin gede hun?" Jongin bertanya dengan watados sambil meremas ehm dada sehun yang padat dan berisi.

"giman..ahh gakhh euh ge..gede..ti..tiap hari ka..kamu minnthaa s..husu tehherus..AKHHHH"

Sehun menjawab dengan susah payah yang diiringi dengan desahan,pinggulnyan tidak tinggal diam dia terus menggoda barang kebanggan Jongin yang ada dibawah.

Jongin mengulum dada Sehun sesekali ia menggigit kecil ujungnya,Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya sambil meremas rambut Jongin.

"Theruss... shh hmm akhh" Ia menekan kepala Jongin.

Jongin memberhentikan aksi tangannya ditubuh sehun membuat sang gadis bingung

"sabar…kamu gak pengen liat little jongin apa hm"

Kata jongin sambil membuka celana sampai dalemannya,kini Jongin yang duduk dikloset membuka kakinya dengan lebar.

Ia memberi tatapan agar Sehun berhadapan dengan 'bendanya' yang mencuat kedepan.

Sehun yang mengerti dengan tatapan Jongin langsung menungging berhadapan langsung dengan penis kekasihnya

"Hih punyamu gak ada imutnya sama sekali."

Ujar Sehun sambil meniup ujung penis panjang kekasihnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Jongin langsung menarik wajah Sehun hingga 'bendanya' masuk kedalam mulut Sehun dan membuat lelaki berkulit tan tersebut mendesis keenakan.

"tapi kamu suka 'kan sayangghh"

Sehun yang kaget atas tindakan jongin dengan geramnya ia menggigit sedikit kulit benda milik kekasihnya dan mencubit bola kembarnya dengan keras.

Hal tersebut yang dilakukan Sehun semakin membuat sang pemilik benda mendesah.

Dia mengambil pena yang ada disakunya dan memasukannya kelubang belakang kekasihnya.

Sehun yang kaget dengan tindakan Jongin memberhentikan pelayanannya pada penis jongin dan menatapnya bingung.

Karena merasa ada sesuatu dilubangnya.

Jongin hanya nyengir ditatap Sehun lalu ia menjambak rambut sehun dan memasukkan bendanya kedalam mulut kekasihnya.

Tangan Jongin ini sudah menggantikan pena yang ada dilubang menyodok dengan brutal.

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Shhhudah gentian penishh mu ahh yang menyodok lu lubang ku ahhh"

Jongin langsung mencabut tangannya.

Sehun menungging dan bertumpu pada closet ia menoleh kebelakang menyingkap rok nya lalu menarik benda kekasihnya menuju 'lubang surgawinya'.

"Ochhhh"

Membuatnya memejamkan matanya menahan perih dan merasakan keenakan sekaligus.

Jongin mulai memajukan pinggangnya.

Selang beberapa detik Jongin masih mengatur tempo sodokannya.

Beberapa sodokan kemudian Jongin yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung mempercepat temponya dengan brutal kelubang Sehun

"ohh fuck..''

''Uh... "geram Jongin keenakan tubuh Sehun semakin terhentak kedepan dan membuat benda yang tergantung didada sehun bergerak dengan indahnya.

Jongin yang melihat dada sehun dengan gemasnya memeras benda 'itu'.

"Ahh Jongin Shh gede ahh penis mu shhhh" Tangannya membantu tangan Jongin memeras breast nya.

Erangan dan desahan mendominasi dikamar mandi kamar sekolah mereka.

"jonginie khe..luarsshh.."

"bersama sayang akhhh"

Setelah mereka sampai dipuncak Jongin mencabut 'bendanya' dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Dia memakaikan celananya kembali. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat sehun yang masih bertahan dengan posisi tersebut.

"masih pengen _ditunggangi_ lagi hun?"tanya jongin

"jongin...pabbo bersihin dulu kek aishh"jongin nyengir mendengarnya"kirain masih pengen lagi gitu,"

Setelah membersihkan daerah pangkal paha sehun,ia menegakan badan sehun dan menurunkan bra Sehun.

Sebelum mengaitkan branya Jongin memeras 'gunung' Sehun.

"Aishh…Jongin mesum"

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin karena aksinya tadi.

"celana dalemnya?" tanya Sehun karena Jongin tidak memakaikannya underwear yang dipakai tadi sebelum 'bermain'.

"Emang perlu sayang?"tanya Jongin sambil memasukkan underwear Sehun kedalam celananya.

"Kembalikan Jongin ini gak enak banget tau.."

"Gausah, nanti 'kan masih ada lanjutannya Kim Sehun hmm"

Jongin kembali mendekat kearah kekasihnya sambil menyeringai. "dirumah ku" bisiknya sambil meniup telinga Sehun.

Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"YA YA JONGINNNNNN"

Sehun memukul punggung Jongin karena ia mengangkat badan Sehun dibahunya

"TURUNKAN AKUUUUUU"

END-

* * *

maaf kalau jelek terimaksih sudah membaca n_n

review?


End file.
